


Wrong universe //a billdip fan fiction // sequel to trust me?//

by the_lonley_fangirl



Series: // trust me // a billdip collection // [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lonley_fangirl/pseuds/the_lonley_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when William B. Cipher tries to hide in the alternate version of himself’s dimension a few things are coming his way . when his alternate half/older brother Bill ends up taking his place in reverse falls. will gets to deal with seeing his eniemies and worst fears .. be innocent ? when he has to be monitered by bills friends dipper and mabel pines he doesn’t know who to trust</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

it had been a year sense dippers little deal with the dream demon bill cipher and he was now starting to regret it, more then normal itleast . Bill had wanted him to go to the gravity falls amusement park with him and dipper had ended up saying yes. he wished he hadn't but being there wasn’t the worst part . bill kept wanting him to go on all the extreme roller coasters and other crazy rides . everytime dipper declined bill tried to pull the whole “ don’t you trust me “ thing , dipper not daring to end they’re deal went with it no matter how painful or terrifying it felt to him . after most of the more scary roller coasters were done with dipper tried to convince bill to go get something to eat . bill agreed almost eagerly so now bill sat at a table alone in the middle of the food diner while dipper went to go get something the picky blonde might eat. after awhile he decided on just plain corn dogs . after ordering and getting they’re meal he walked back over to bill “ you better eat this . it was like a quarter of my allowence” dipper says acting annoyed . he honestly didn’t mind spending his money on this . he really enjoyed spending moments like this with the demon … even if the demon always seemed to mess it up with one of his weird or disgusting comments .dipper was knocked out of his thoughts when bill spoke “ yeah yeah ok “ he laughs grabbing one of the sticks and starts examining it “ what is this ?” he asks curiously “ corn dog “ i answer sitting down and taking a bite out of mine . bill watches me weirdly for a second before smiling and licking the food . he then smirks . i look at him confused before my whole face turns red “ IM TRYING TO EAT !” i yell in disgust . he just laughs “ maybe you shouldn’t have gotten something that didn’t look so much like a..” i stopped him by stuffing the corn dog i recently bit into in his mouth “ i lost my appittite “ i glare at him . he just smiles taking a bite “ mmmh not bad “ he hummed swallowing his biteful “ you suck “ i i huff angrily “ you swallow “he tries not to burst out laughing” shut up!” i whisper as i start blushing more then before “ i wish i had just said no “ i grumble getting up “ I’m going to the bathroom . “ he smiles “ just don’t have to much fun “ he winked at me “ i hate you “ i pout walking away . he was such a jerk ! i start walking faster before i run in to something . i held my hand to my head and looked up. a blue haired teen was on the ground infront of me trying to figure out what happened “ hey are you o….” i was stopped by his fearful eyes. he getting up trying to run off but trips again . he tries to get back up but falls yet again . he looks back at me with tears in his eyes “ i…i” he got up and started running into a crowd of people . i stared confused “ what?” i whisper walking back over to the table where bill was going through my phone “ bill why are you my phone !” i yell “ because you trust me” he smirks “ I’m getting real tired of that “ i grumble sitting back down “ i still don’t even know why I’m here” he looks up “ because i thought this would be fun” he smiles “ its not ! first you make me get on a bunch of stupid rides, then you make bad jokes while i was trying to eat , and then i run into a weird blue haired man… who kind of looked like you” i say starting to talk more to myself then the blonde “ what ! are you positive ?” he asks shaking my shoulder “ not really” i huff “ what is he doing here ?” he asks confused , fear running across his pale face . he lets go of me and starts running off the same way the blue haired guy did “ hey wait !” i yell trying to follow the demon . after awhile i finally spot him in an alley behind one of the buildings away from the amusement park i stop at the entrance as i watch bill walk up to the blue haired boy and sit next to him “ what are you doing here ?” bill asks gently . I’ve never heard him talk with such softness “ i~i .. he wants me to hurt them ! “ the blue cried “ so~so i ran away ! i just co~couldn't this time “ he sobbed loudly . bill hugged him , sending a lightning bolt of jealousy up my spine . “ don’t worry William its ok “ bill cooed petting the boys hair “we’ll figure this out “ i clear my throat to get bills attention . he looks up “ oh ugh….. pine tree ? this is will “ bill says pointing to the blue who waved shyly . i waved back … sort of . he frowns grabbing bills shirt with a look of fear “ bill he found me !” he sobbed . bill just shakes his head “ this isn’t the dipper pines you know. this ones nice and won’t harm you “ bill sighs petting wills hair will hugs bill back “i~im sca~scared “ will whimpers “ i don’t w~wanna go back “ bill nods “ you have to …. but maybe not yet “ bill smiles a kind smile. he was kind of scaring me . bill grabs Williams hand and stands them both up . the blonde snaps his finger and with a flash the two switched places . itleast i thought they did before i heard ‘ will ‘ speak “ ill go back for you now but we have to switch back later “ bill smiles “ bu~BUT he’ll know ! just because we look like each other …. we still don’t act like each other” will whimpers . bill just rolled his still yellow eye “ you don’t think i can act like you ? come on William I’m trying to be nice !” bill whines . will nods “ ok… but w~what about me ? what will i do while your gone “ bill smiles “ pine tree here is gonna watch you “ he says pointing at me “ what ! thats not fair ! its bad enough you live with me i don’t want to deal with him “ i snap . will starts getting teary eyed . bill just wiped the tears away from wills sky blue eyes “ your gonna do it because someones gonna notice I’m not there and then they’re gonna question it . it won’t be long and will isn’t as much as a ‘ jerk’ as you say i am . he’s usually silent and likes to keep to himself “ bill smirks . i just roll my eyes “ finnneeeee “ i whine “ i guess ill take him …but i want an explanation to all of this later !” he smiles “ good will go with him . ill go find who ever is looking for you right now . dipper take him to he shack. try your best to keep him in the room and away from everyone “ i nod “ got it “ i say “ come on “ i grumble walking out of the alley and towards the fakest part of town , next to the northwest manor of course . i could here loud footsteps behind me as will tried to catch up . oh I’m gonna hate this


	2. Chapter 2

Bill walks around the small town of gravity falls silently “ why am i even doing this ?” he groans . he hated the reverse dimensions ! “ o can’t believe I’m yet again being nice to will ….” he sighs “ maybe its because i care for him? yeah i think so “ he shakes his head “ i just have to find reverse pine tree … and what ever happens from there happens . “ he says reassuring himself he walks into another alley so people would stop looking at him . god why did will have to have such an unnatural hair color . it made him stand out like a pine tree in a bush orchard …… hehe pine tree ! . he giggles to himself “ there you are !” a familier voice says from behind him . he turns around to see dipper…. well the dipper of reverse falls “ did you really think you could hide ?” bill doesn’t respond . he was to busy checking the opposite version of his pine tree out” I’m talking to you !” he glares . bill looks up and shakes his head “ that what i thought ! now come on before you get me even more infuriated then i already am” he growls snapping his fingers , hand cuffs appear on bills wrist with a long chain that dipper was holding . damn this dipper was hot . bill blushed slightly when the reverse dipper pulls on the chain “ now you’re gonna take us both home” he smirks. bill tries not to roll his eyes . he walk up to dipper and places his hands on dippers shoulder “ sure “ he smirks teleporting them both to the opposite dimension 

wills pov 

i follow slowly behind the brunette “ hurry up !” he sighs . i nod and run up to him so were walking right beside each other . we keep walking through the woods of gravity falls . I’ve been through these woods before but always with bill . “ how do you know bill?” the shorter male asks randomly “ uh…… because…. um…” he just shakes his head “ never mind “he sighs “ how do y~you know him ?” i ask looking at the ground “ thats a long story …” he laughs a little “ oh….. Bill’s like an older brother to me even though he’s actually just an opposite of who i am ….” i whisper “ he’s really nice to you . I’ve never seen him act so gentle towards anyone “ i look up “ i guess….” silence settled between them “ its not easy being friends with bill right ?” dipper looks up “ i wouldn’t really call us friends but… yeah its pretty difficult to have him around ….. hey looks theres the shack” the small boy pointed towards a giant wooden building . he started walking towards it “ come on !” he laughed running towards the building . i follow him . we both run inside . he’d starts leading me upstairs and into a small attic that was decorated to be a bedroom . i immediately sit down on the bed that i knew was bills , knowing he wouldn’t mind . dipper sits on his bed and pulls out a book with the number three drawn on a six fingered hand


End file.
